


Rin Walks In

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: :(, Accidental Voyeurism, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Confessions, Crushes, If I ever Find the second chapter - this will be updated, Lost second chapter, Love Confessions, Love Mystery, M/M, Slow To Update, slight crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rin knows there's something her teammates are hiding.She never had much tact.Knocking just isn't what she does.Chapter 1. Rin's investigationChapter 2. Behind the scenes





	Rin Walks In

Rin, panting, stood back from her spar with Minato sensei.  
“Better,” He praised, turning to checked on Kakashi and Obito.  
They were fighting as normal, exchanging punches and kicks with speed Rin really wanted to catch up to.  
Since the Kannabi bridge incident, they had become closer. Rin found that their teamwork had become close nit and she almost felt herself slipping off the back of the team.  
They were still both idiots however, she would always be needed to fix up a scrap or 10. Or a broken bone.  
Both with blind spots, they filled in for each other.  
And Rin would fix up the fall out of their reckless fighting. Now, at 15, Obito and Rin were chunin, a few months from taking the jounin exam. Although, Kakashi had been one for a few years now and was a year younger than both. They rarely went of missions with Minato-Sensei, but all three kept up the same train regime and Minato joined them often.  
Minato smiled as the two boys fought, Obito’s sharingan allowed him to see through Kakashi’s for a second at a time and he used this, he knocked Kakashi’s legs out and they both went down to ground to grapple.  
Twisting and grunted whenever they were hit.  
Kakashi shoved Obito off and rolled on top of him, pinning him by the ankles and hands.  
The older boy struggled for a moment before heaving a heavy sigh. “I give.” Obito over the years had also learned when to give up, for such a stubborn genin he had been, it was a great improvement.  
Rin slowly turned back to face off against Minato sensei again. Missing how Kakashi and Obito’s eyes met (well Sharingans) and they both scrambled apart, faces red and avoiding each other’s gazes.  
\--  
She had been walking around with Obito, helping him choose some more jounin appropriate clothing when she’d spotted Kakashi and waved him over, running to join him.  
“How have you been?” She asked, noticing how he wore a grey vest instead of his usually jounin green. She had suspected he’d been in AMBU, but this was clear proof. 

“Mah~ been fine.” He grunted, stuffing his hands into his pockets. 

Rin turned to Obito, hoping to drag them both along for lunch. It had been far too long since all three had gone out, if they stopped by the hokage tower they could rope Minato Sensei into it as well. “Obito! Why…” She trailed off. “He was just here?” She turned back to Kakashi with a confused shrug. “I better go find him,”  
“Mah~” Kakashi stopped her. “Are you…” He rubbed the back of his head and resolutely looked anywhere but at her. “Are you two… on a date?”

Rin crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. “No? I’m helping him fine some less brightly coloured clothes since he wants to get a Jounin promotion soon.  
“Ah.” Kakashi nodded one, the visuable cheek turning a furious red. “ok… good luck.” He nodded awkwardly and hurried off down the road, shoulders hunched; which was strange for the confident young shinobi.  
She sighed and looked around, heading back to where she had left Obito, only the other side of the road. She had to do a double take when she saw a few spikes of black hair from under a banana peel… in the bin.  
“Obito?”  
He squeaked and scrambled to look up at her, knees pressed into his chest where he had (assumingly) shoved himself down into the contents of the bin.  
“oh, Hi Rin!” He said joyfully back. “so… I just had to… put something in the bin, sorry about that?”  
“Yourself?” She asked teasingly, lending him a hand to pull him free from the… oh yuck… he was dripping with ramen.  
That was when she had noticed that they had been avoiding each other. She had believed that their friendship was a functioning thing. But she was apparently wrong.  
Looking back on their recent training sessions she realised one of them always asked her to spar first, and then leave instead of training with the other. That had lasted a week before both of them had started simply not turning up. She’d found Obito at home, but Kakashi had been nowhere to be seen.  
Then, Obito disappeared off the face of Konoha.  
Already 3 days had passed without seeing either, until, she did her weekly shop she had seen a shock of white hair after exiting the fruit and vegetables shop, but since it had disappeared. She was getting rather desperate to catch at least one of them and question the odd behaviour; missing training, never being at home, the bin incident... It was getting annoying.  
She pulled herself out of the main road and felt rage boil at the sight.  
Obito had Kakashi up against the wall, face red and fist in the younger boy’s shirt. Kakashi’s arms in their pockets. From here Rin couldn’t see his face.  
“For god’s sake stop fighting!” She yelled, storming towards them while Obito leapt away from his male teammate, hands raised in fear. “Say you’re sorry!”  
“Sorry Rin.” Both boys droned and glanced towards each other before snapping to look at the grey walls either side.  
“Not to me.” She spat. Standing and glaring at them, with hands on hips. “To each other.”  
“Sorry Moron.” “Sorry Bakashi.”  
Rin rolled her eyes and stomped away from them. First avoiding each other and now fighting again. It was worse than their genin days!

\--

Soon after that, they both returned to their training sessions. And it wasn’t long before Sensei had invited them over to their house for supper. Minato sat at the head of the table with Rin and Kushina on one side and Obito and Kakashi on the other.  
“Obito!” Kushina snapped. “Eat your greens!” while she waved her fork towards him.  
Obito pouted and shoved some into his mouth, washing it down with some of the sake Minato had (finally) allowed them to try. Kakashi leaned over to him, whispering something against Obito’s ear. Gaining a raised eyebrow from their sensei.  
Obito choked and coughed while Kakashi sat back into his seat and turned his attention to his food. Using the distraction to eat without anyone seeing his face. It truly was an art.  
Obito gulped in the oxygen he’d missed and turned to glare at Kakashi who was chewing behind his mask. Eye curved up into a smile. Rin flinched, hearing a dull thud and the crunch of bones.  
He didn’t make a nose, but Kakashi’s eye smile turned a little more forced and his jaw clenched.  
He was out of commission for a week.

\--

Rin, after a rather uneventful training session turned to her sensei while her two male teammates disappeared. All three were Jounin now, and yet still, Minato joined them for training. “Sensei…” She started. “Have you noticed anything strange about Obito’s and Kakashi’s behaviour?”  
Minato turned to face her, epitome of hidden knowledge. “In what manner?”  
Rin sighed, shifting from foot to foot. “Before the jounin promotions… they were avoiding each other for several weeks… it got worse and worse and then abruptly stopped.  
“Then I spotted Obito getting valentines chocolate!” She added.

“Not for you?” Minato asked, it had been clear that Obito had liked Rin.

“No.” Rin said, no hint of bitterness. “Obito came to me for advice about what to wear to look cool. I don’t think he’s ever cared before. He’s stopped wearing his goggles!  
“Then I ask Kakashi if he knows if somethings wrong with Obito and he gives me even vaguer answers than usual.  
“Plus! He’s started to read those disgusting Icha Icha books… in public and he keeps trying to get Obito to read them!” Her voice reached top notes and Minato wondered if he needed to invest in ear plugs. “Who would ever write such rubbish anyway.”  
“Ah-“ Minato murmured. “yeah… who?”

“And another thing…” Rin started, about to explain the Bin incident and that time she spotted Obito climbing out of Kakashi’s window and he said he had seen a bug… that suddenly needed squishing, But Minato cut over her.

“Why don’t we wait and see Rin? I don’t think it’s anything bad.”

\--

Rin managed to wrangle both of her teammates into dinner out one night for Obito’s 17th birthday. After a particularly hard mission together they had agreed to meet up in 3 hours at Kakashi’s apartment, being the closest to the village centre. 

She knocked on the door of his place, and Kakashi opened it. Obito behind him. “uh… we’ve been uh waiting.” He offered, for some reason eyes staring straight up at the ceiling.  
Kakashi rolled one black eye and nodded, “He forgot the time and came early.” He drawled, as if that should be expected from the Uchiha. It was the opposite really, he was usually a few minutes late.  
Kakashi had stated to join him in his tardiness.  
So, for them both to be waiting for her… was odd.  
“The hell I forgot!” Obito snarled, stomping outside, “well, come on.” 

The had forgone Ichiraku’s and instead gone for BBQ. Rin sat opposite them both. Holding out her present for Obito to take. “Thanks Rin!” He grinned, all teeth and pink lips spread thinner. He teared off the wrapping, while they waited for their food. 

Inside was several new shuriken and a pair of black gloves, two thin orange stripes on each. “Cool!” He exclaimed. Reaching over the table to awkwardly hug her.  
“Kakashi?” Rin asked, “Where is your gift?” Taking a breath to ready her rant if he’d forgotten.  
“Already gave it to him.”  
Obito choked on his drink and glared at Kakashi while Rin frowned, “What was it?”  
Obito gaped at her then swallowed. “Kunai.”

“Just Kunai?” She asked, and Obito nodded animatedly.

“And an Icha Icha Paradise.” Kakashi added. Both Obito and Rin glared. But before he could be lectured their food arrived.  
Rin started to set some of the meats to cook and turned to Obito, concerned. “Did you hurt yourself after the mission?” He asked, noticing new bruises he hadn’t sported earlier.

“huh?” Obito asked, tipping his head to one side where Rin could see even more red marks.

“Your neck.” She sighed, pointing. “I can help them.”

“no!” Kakashi yelped, while Obito seemed to realise what she was pointing at. “uh… don’t waste your chakra… if Obito didn’t realise then it uh can’t be that bad.” He stuttered.  
Obito slowly turned a dark red, flush crawling down his neck.

“Obito?” Rin asked, waiting for him to look back at her. “There not… Hickies are they?” His eyes turned wide, mouth opening with a weak sound of resignation. “Omg!” She squealed, “They are? Who is it? Is it serious?” She leaned over the table, trying to get a better look. “Huh, they really went to town, didn’t they? What did they do? Bite you?”

\--

Rin hurried to Kakashi’s apartment. Minato had gone through lots of trouble to join them for sparring today. It had been months since they last got the chance to see Minato outside of getting missions from him as the hokage.  
Naruto had been born, tiny little cutie, so whenever Minato wasn’t working he was him and Kushina. Now both of her irritating teammates had been stupid enough to be late. Obito hadn’t been at home so she had gone to capture Kakashi. He could summon Pakkun and find Obito that way.  
She stormed Kakashi’s apartment. Realised, thankfully, that Obito’s chakra was there as well. 

They weren't in the main room and Kakashi’s bedroom door was half closed. Kicking open the door she started her yelling.  
“Minato sensei went through so mu…” Only to never finish.  
Two rather shocked faces turned to face her. Sharingans wide and spiralling. “Rin?” Obito croaked, while Kakashi slapped a hand to his own face. His uncovered face.  
Their very close faces. 

Hard muscles were pressed against each other, shining with sweat, Kakashi’s legs wrapped around Obito’s waist while he pinned the younger boy to the bed… and Rin gaped. Nose twitching as a little bit of blood trickled to her chin.

They were completely nude.  
Rin promptly fainted.


End file.
